The present invention generally relates to superimposing apparatuses, and more particularly to a superimposing apparatus which carries out a superimposed display by mixing a character signal to a video signal which includes a positional information.
Conventionally, there is a rotary recording medium (hereinafter simply referred to as a disc) which is recorded with an information signal such as a video signal, and a disc reproducing apparatus for reproducing the recorded information signal from the disc by use of a laser beam, for example.
When recording on the disc a program such as a movie which is in English, for example, it is necessary to superimpose sentences in a certain language if the disc is to be marketed in a region wherein a language other than English is used. Hence, the disc having the superimposed display of the sentences in the certain language must be manufactured for each of the regions wherein a different language is used. In other words, a plurality of kinds of discs must be manufactured with the superimposed display of the sentences in a plurality of languages which are used in the respective regions wherein the discs are to be marketed, although the discs are recorded with the same program. As a result, there is a problem in that the manufacturing cost of the disc becomes high due to the necessity to manufacture a plurality of kinds of discs recorded with the same program but having the superimposed display of the sentences in different languages.